Colors, Colors Everywhere
" | image = File:Colors Everywhere 070.jpg | performer = Donovan Patton (Joe) Various Children (Colors) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin | episode = Colors Everywhere! }} Colors, Colors Everywhere is a song from the Blue's Clues Season 5 episode "Colors Everywhere!", as well as the Blue's Clues & You! remake of the same episode. *Joe *Blue *Colors ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (The colors , , , , , and , swirl into the scene surrounding Joe and Blue) Joe: Colors mix above my ( and mix together) head. Colors ( ( and ) and ): Colors ( and split) mix a... Colors ( and ): ...bove my head. Joe: Like ( and form again) made with ( and begin to split) and . Colors ( and ): made with and . (Joe goes to the left. He appears from the right of the next scene as enters from the left. ) Colors ( ): Joe and Colors ( ): A color (as hops to the upper left corner) I have not seen. Joe: Looks to me like ( partially splits into and ) - . ( and jump up offscreen. hops in from the left. ) Colors ( ): Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Joe: (as sings) We want , we know just what to do-oo. Colors ( ): ...oooooooooooooooo. Joe: Just mix are 2 friends ( splits into...) and . (both colors hop to the left as Joe switches positions with them) Joe and Colors ( and ): Just mix our 2 friends and . ( and hop off to the right. Joe follows, going to the next scene's center with Blue. ) Joe: Mix ( and appear from the upper left corner) and and they're... Joe and Blue: ...suddenly ( and make...) . (both colors partially split) Colors ( and ): Mix and and they're suddenly . ( leaves in the upper left corner as goes to the right) Joe: Then ( appears from the left side) and make ( and come together to form...) Joe and Blue: Colors ( ): Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Joe: Colors... Joe and Blue: ...bright... Joe: ...and colors... Joe and Blue: ...bold. (3 more colors hop in; they are from the upper left corner: ) Colors ( ): , (the top: ) Colors ( and ): , (and from the upper right corner: ) Colors ( and ) and . (all 4 colors hop into the background around Joe) Joe: It's so amazing when you (cuts just to him) STOP, and stare. (looks above himself) Colors, colors every... (Cuts back to him, Blue and the 3 primary colors, above, lower left corner, and lower right corner. )...where. (the 3 secondary colors Orange|orange}} and join in with the other colors from upper left corner, below, and upper right corner respectively. ) Joe Blue and Colors ( and ): Colors... Joe Blue and Colors ( and ): ...colors... Joe Blue and Colors ( and ): ...everywhere. (The other colors: the 6 tertiary colors Vermilion|orangered}} and pop out from the areas in between the first six colors, and go in their respective positions, forming the color wheel.) Joe Blue and Colors: Colors, colors everywhere. (All 12 colors hop around in a circle, spin, and swirl around Joe and Blue. ) *The part of the song involving , and was among the songs in the "Songs We've Sung" clipshow in "100th Episode Celebration". * This song is in the key of D major. Category:Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs